Abby & Ziva: A Tale Of Two Worlds
by ZivaZiDavid
Summary: Abby and Ziva are back. This is the sequle to "Ziva's Secret & Abby Choice". Abby and Ziva thought they bad the perfect life, free from danger. But a few people from each of there worlds has come back to take them down. What will happen to Abby and Ziva? Read and find out...
1. Wounds That Define Us

Chapter 1: Wounds That Define Us

Recap:

-Abby had been released from the hospital a fee day later. She and Ziva had gone home. Both their lives where a dream. A month passed and Isaiah was the most spoiled little boy NCIS knew. Ducky made sure he was healthy all the time. Gibbs made him toys and a crib. Tony and Tim had bought him blankets and movies and more toys. And both Abby and Ziva couldn't have loved him more. All was well with their lives or so they thought...

BANG!

A gun shot rang throughout Abby and Ziva's house. Ziva was on the floor clutching Isaiah to her chest. Blood was everywhere. But who got shot?-

(24 hours earlier)

Abby sat in her lab with Isaiah on the futon. Isaiah playing with bert as Abby was brushing his long curly hair.

"Dude, you have your Aba's hair. And so much of it! Gosh. You're gunna need a hair cut. If not, people are going to think you're a girl." Abby laughed as she brushed his hair.

"Hello kitten. And hello Isaiah." Ziva said walking into Abby lab.

"Hey babe. I was just about to put him down for a nap. What's up?" Abby asked laying Isaiah down in the futon between four pillows.

"Nothing just brought you lunch." Ziva said putting the bag on Abby's desk.

"Babe, that's sweet but i'm not hungry." Abby said staring at the food.

"You need to eat. We have gone over this before. Come on. I will eat with you." Ziva said wrapping her arms around Abby's waist.

"Alright, i'll eat." Abby said hugging Ziva back.

Abby and Ziva ate in a comfortable silence until Isaiah woke up and began crying.

"Hush my baby boy. Aba is here." Ziva said lifting the small baby in her arms. Isaiah looked into Ziva's eyes and stopped fussing. Ziva smiled and brought Isaiah to sit down with them at Abby desk. Ziva sat down and placed Isaiah on her lap.

"Hey baby. Did you sleep ok?" Abby said reaching out to touch him.

Isaiah babbled and reached out for his mother's hand.

Ziva smiled and looked at her family. It was perfect. She was married to the woman she loved, had a beautiful, healthy baby boy and had the most wonderful team to take care of them all.

"Zee, what do we have planed for this evening?" Abby asked throwing away her trash.

"Just to go home and prolly watch movies. I believe Tony and Tim are coming over tonight." Ziva said.

"Oh that's right! I almost forgot! Ha!" Abby laughed.

"Cancel plans! We got a case!" Gibbs said walking into the lab.

"What do we have?" Ziva asked handing Isaiah to Abby.

"Dead petty officer. Come on, Tony and McGee are already driving out. You're with me. Hey buddy, how you doing?" Gibbs said to Isaiah who laughed and giggled when Gibbs tussled his hair.

"Hey! I just brushed his hair!" Abby wined.

"Clam down sweetie. I'll be back as soon as i can. Take care. Bye baby." Ziva kissed Abby's lips and then kissed Isaiah's forehead.

(3 hours later)

The team was in the bullpen going over what they had on the two suspects. While Abby was running test. She was wait for a finger print match so she decided to take Isaiah up to the bullpen to see Ziva.

"Hey guys! Look who wanted to come say hi!" Abby said rounding the corner.

"Hey big guy! How you doin'?" Tony asked Isaiah taking him from Abby's arms.

"He was bored and so was i. I still waiting to see if i get a match on those finger prints you gave me." Abby said to Tony.

"How are you feeling?" Ziva asked concerned.

"I'm fine just tired. I hope this case wraps up soon. I'm very sleepy." Abby said sitting on Ziva lap.

"Anything new on the case? Or are my agents to busy playing grab-" Gibbs stopped himself thanks to Abby glare letting him know Isaiah was there and not to use fowl langue.

"Don't even say or think it Gibbs!" Abby said sternly.

"Sorry Abs. Now take Isaiah back to lab so i can yell at my team." Gibbs said kissing Abby's cheek.

Abby took Isaiah from Tony and left. Before the elevator doors closed she hear Gibbs begin to yell.

(In Abby's Lab)

(5 hours later)

"Shhh...please stop crying. I know, i'm tired too." Abby said as she cradled Isaiah in her arms.

"Abby, Gibbs gave us the ok to go home." Ziva said from the door frame of Abby's lab.

"Oh thank god! Can you hold him while i shut everything down?" Abby asked.

"Sure, come here baby. Aba's got you." Ziva said to the sniffing child.

"Ready?" Abby asked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yup! Let's go home." Ziva said carrying the child out to their car.

The drive home was quiet. Isaiah and Abby had fallen asleep. When they got to their house, Ziva tapped Abby's shoulder.

"Abby, we're home." Ziva said kissing Abby's cheek.

"Huh? Oh, i'll get Isaiah." Abby said half asleep.

"No, i will get Isaiah, you go inside, take a shower and wait for me in bed." Ziva said.

"Ok babe. See you soon. And don't take forever to come to bed. I wanna cuddled!" Abby pouted.

"I promise i won't be long. Now go." Ziva said kissing Abby's lips.

Abby went up into their house and striped her clothes off, bot caring where they landed. She turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower.

Meanwhile, Ziva was getting Isaiah down from the car. She closed their front door and locked it. She made her way up to Isaiah's room and place him in his crib. She went over to his dresser that Gibbs made, and pulled out a pair of pj's that said, "My Moms Love Me", on the front and little test-tubes on the pants. She changed his diaper and put the pj's on. Then she picked him up and walked over to the window. He sat down on a bench they had there and opened the window a bit. Isaiah always like to be rocked to sleep by the window and Zia loved the smell if the nighttime air. She sat there, rocking him to sleep while singing a lullaby in hebrew.

(With Abby)

Abby washed her hair and body, allowing the steamy water to undo the nots she had from slouching over her computer and constantly picking up Isaiah. She shaved her legs and washed her body. Then she dries herself and changes into some black pj's that said, "Yes I Am A Lesbian, And No You Can't Watch", in big, bold, white letters, along with some white pants that had little black skulls in them. She climbed into bed an waited for Ziva.

(Back with Ziva and Isaiah.)

Just as Ziva was about to place Isaiah down to sleep, a guns shot rang throughout the house. She clutched Isaiah to chest and fell on the floor, carful not to hurt the crying baby.

Abby ran in and saw Ziva on the floor, blood everywhere. He saw Ziva clutching Isaiah to her chest. Abby rushed over to help her family.

"Ziva! OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Abby screamed.

"Abby..." Ziva looked up at Abby.

Abby saw it was Ziva who was shot. Ziva had been shot in the stomach. Abby quickly called an ambulance and then called Gibbs. Abby took Isaiah from Ziva and placed him in the crib. Abby took off her shirt and placed it ok the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Don't you dare leave me! You can't leave me alone with our child! He can't be raised with out his father! Please! Don't leave me Ziva! Don't leave your son!" Abby cried.

"Abby, if i don't make it, don't you leave our son. I know you are strong. I know you can do this. And remember, i will always love you my Abigail." Ziva placed her hand on Abby cheek and then went limp.

"Ziva! NO! WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Abby screamed.

The ambulance arrived and started working on Ziva. Abby held her child close to her chest.

"We got a pulse! Lets move fast!" On of the paramedics said.

Abby rode in the ambulance in the way to the hospital. She had Isaiah on her lap in the waiting room when Gibbs came in with a diaper bag and extra clothes for Abby and Ziva. Just then a doctor came out.

"Family of Ziva David?" The doctor said.

"That's me. I'm her wife. How is she?" Abby said handing Isaiah to Gibbs.

(I know i know! Another cliffhanger. You'll learn to get use to them. The next chapter will be up soon. Don't worry. Now have fun guessing what happens next. And who shot Ziva? Why?)


	2. Abby's Past Comes Back

Chapter 2: Abby's Past Comes Back...

Recap:

-Abby rode in the ambulance in the way to the hospital. She had Isaiah on her lap in the waiting room when Gibbs came in with a diaper bag and extra clothes for Abby and Ziva. Just then a doctor came out.

"Family of Ziva David?" The doctor said.

"That's me. I'm her wife. How is she?" Abby said handing Isaiah to Gibbs.-

"She is stable. The bullet didn't cause much damage. It stopped just before it got to her liver. She'll be fine. Just a week of down time and i'm sure she'll be as good as new." The doctor said smiling.

"Oh thank god! Can i see her?" Abby asked relived.

"Yes, right this way." The doctor lead Abby to Ziva's room.

"Ziva!" Abby ran over to Ziva and hugged her tightly.

"Abby, air!" Ziva said.

"Oh i'm sorry Zee. Are you feeling alright? I was so worried!" Abby said kissing Ziva.

"I'm much better now that you're here with me. Oh my! Where's Isaiah!" Ziva asked quickly.

"Right here Ziver." Gibbs said from the door of Ziva's room.

"Is he ok? Did i hurt him?" Zvia asked fear in her eyes.

"No...you didn't hurt him. He was just scared." Abby said holding Ziva's hand.

"Now, who do you think would want to kill you Ziver?" Gibbs asked.

"Anyone! I was once Mossad, so i have many enemies. Also i am now NCIS, i have put many people away. Who would not want to kill me?" Ziva said anger building up inside her.

"Ziva, clam down. You'll pop your stitches if you keep this up." Abby said placing her hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"Okay, we will start by searching your house. I'll call Tony an McGee and we'll be on the case. You two stay here. I mean it!" Gibbs said handing Abby Isaiah.

"Alright, we won't leave." A by said holding the small child close to her chest.

(Some where outside of the hospital)

"You will be mine Abigail. You can't run forever. Your lover might've survived but not for long. You will be mine!" A male said to himself.

(Back with Abby and Ziva)

"Shhh...Isaiah, you need to sleep." Abby said rocking the crying child.

"Here, give him to me." Ziva said reaching for Isaiah.

"You sure? You won't hurt yourself?" Abby said walking towards Ziva.

"I'm sure." Ziva said smiling at Abby.

"Alright here. Now i'm gunna go get something to eat." Abby said handing Isaiah to Ziva.

"Abby, Gibbs said not to leave the room." Ziva said to Abby.

"I just going to the cafeteria. It's only a floor down. I won't leave the hospital." Abby said kissing Ziva's forehead.

"Be careful my love." Ziva said.

Abby smiled at Ziva then left to go find something to eat. Although she didn't feel hungry, she still wanted Ziva to proud of her for eating. She walked into the elevator and went down to the cafeteria.

"Shit! I forgot my wallet! Thank god i asked Gibbs to bring my car. I'm sure i left some money in my glovebox." Abby said to herself.

Abby walked outside and towards her car. Se was about to open the door when a gun was placed to her head.

"If you scream i will kill you. Please come with me Abby." Abby knew that voice. She turned and found Mikel standing with a gun pointed to her head.

"Mikel, i told you we were over. Why do you keep following me?" Abby asked in a clam voice.

"Abby, you gotta understand. We were meant for each other. I love you. Come on Abby, you know it's true. Now just come with me and I promise i won't hurt Isaiah and that israeli chick. Alright?" Mikel said pointing to the van across from her car.

"Her name is Ziva. And don't you dare go near Isaiah." Abby said walking towards the van.

"I won't. Why would i hurt our son Abby? I love him. And someday he'll learn to love me like you will." Mikel said pushing Abby into the back of the van. "Oh and i'm sorry about this." With that Mikel hit Abby over the head to knock her out. Then he tied her hands and feet up. Finally, he drove off.

(With Ziva)

"Hey baby. Aba is here. No need to fuss my angel." Ziva said to the fussy child.

"Hey Ziver, where's Abs?" Gibbs asked coming into her room.

"She went to the cafeteria to eat. Why?" Ziva asked her eyes quickly turning concerned.

"She wasn't there when i checked. And Ziver. We found Mikel's finger prints all over the bullet casings." Gibbs said pacing.

"Mikel? As in stalker Mikel? Her crazy ex-boyfriend that can't handle the fact that she is married and has a child?" Ziva asked quickly becoming angry.

"Ya, that Mikel. We gotta find her before-" Gibbs was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Gibbs" he answered.

"Gibbs! Help me! It's Mikel! He gunna try and hurt-" Abby was cut off by a smack.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted into the phone.

"Hi agent Gibbs. Is the jew whore there? I'm pretty sure she is. And she's holding my son right? Ya i know. You want Abby back? Not gunna happen. But if you don't bring me Isaiah, i will kill Abby. And then, i'll go after that israeli whore." Mikel laughed.

"You won't get him! Isaiah is not yours!" Gibbs yelled anger taking over his body.

"Don't test me Gibbs. I'm pretty sure you can trace the text that i'll send you went we hang up so can find out where to drop off MY SON! Don't be stupid and bring the fucking SWAT team. I'll just shoot Abby and get away. Trust me. Also i want the israeli to bring the child. Alone, with only you in the car. Understand? Good! Bye." Mikel then hung up.

"Gibbs! He has Abby! I'm going and you are not going to talk me out of it!" Ziva said getting up from the bed.

"Ziva! Lay you butt back in that bed." Gibbs said.

"No! I will not lay around and let some stupid ex mess with my family! Give me the address! Now!" Ziva demanded.

"Fine. But i will not let you take Isaiah with you. He will remain in the car with me. Understood!" Gibbs said sternly.

"Understood." Ziva said.

"Let's go." Gibbs said taking the child from Ziva.

(With Abby)

Abby woke up to the sound of men talking. One man was Mikel and the other sounded familiar.

"Abby, you're awake! Good. Sorry about hitting you on the head but i couldn't have you find out where we were going." Mikel said.

"You bastard! Let me go and leave my family alone!" Abby shouted.

"Scream all you want. Ziva will not hear you Abigail. Ziva should have known this was coming. I warned her. But as usual, she didn't listen." Said a man with a thick israeli accent.

"Eli?" Abby asked.

"Very good! You remember your father-in-law." Eli said smiling a wicked smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby asked.

"Because, i know Ziva will never let me see my grandchild and she will not raise him in the way of Mossad. I can't let my only grandson be soft like his mother/father will make him. Plus you, you will make him even softer. My only heir must be hard as a rock, emotionless. So you understand why you and Ziva can't raise him? Of course you don't. Mikel, have your way with her as promised, just don't kill her. Not yet, at least." Eli said before leaving in a black car.

"See Abby, we were meant to be. Now let's have fun." Mikel said before grabbing Abby's bound hands and bending her over a table.

"Mikel! Get away from me!" Abby yelled as Mikel began grabbing her breasts.

"Sorry Abby, but one way or another, you are going to have my child. If i can't have Isaiah, i can at least get you pregnant so you may have my child." Mikel said ripping off Abby's underwear from under her skirt.

"Mikel you asshole! Stop! My wife will kill you if you rape me!" Abby yelled.

"She can't hear you!" Mikel said.

"Yes she can! Now get you damn hands off my wife!" Ziva said from behind Mikel.

"Hey, i wouldn't point that gun at me. Cause i got one right here. And i will shoot Abby if you don't pit the fucking gun down." Mikel said pointing the gun to Abby's head, who was still bent over the table.

"Do you have a clear shot McGee?" Ziva asked.

"Yup." McGee said coming out from the shadows on Mikel's left side.

"And Tony, do you have a clear shot?" Ziva asked again.

"Roger that!" Tony said coming from the shadows on Mikel's right side.

"Gibbs, clear?" Ziva asked once more.

"Yup." Gibbs said from behind Mikel.

"I told you to come alone! Now he dies!" Mikel said. Just a he was about to pull the trigger, Ziva shot him right in the middle of the forehead.

"Ziva!" Abby yelled as she ran to her wife.

"Abby, i thought i lost you." Ziva said holding her wife close to her chest.

"Where's Isaiah?" Abby asked.

"With Mrs. Vance." Ziva said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming my beloved." Abby said before kissing Ziva's lips.

"I will always come for you my kitten." Ziva said kissing Abby back.

"Okay! Lets get back to work. You two, back to the hospital. McGee go with them. Tony, call Ducky and Palmer and tell them we got a body." Gibbs barked.

Abby and Ziva went back to the hospital where Ziva was treated. Ziva was put back in her bed and her stitched were changed. All was well again but Eli still was out there. Abby had to tell Ziva.

"Ziva, i need to tell you something." Abby said holding Ziva's hand.

"What my kitten?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Your father was the one who had Mikel kidnap me. He wanted Isaiah to be his heir. Ziva, what if he comes after us again?" Abby said worried for her family.

"We need to call Mrs. Vance and warn her." Ziva grabbed her cell and dialed the number.

"Hello Mrs. Vance?" Ziva said when the phone was picked up.

"Shalom Ziva." Eli said into the phone.

Ziva looked at Abby with tears in her eyes and mouthed the words, "Eli has Isaiah."

(Cliff Hanger! Again! I know! You'll get use to them! I finally finished this chapter. School has been hell and my time is sooooo short. It may take awhile for the next chapter but i promise it will be worth the wait! Love you guys an gals!)


	3. Ziva's Demons Return

Chapter 3: Ziva's Demons Return...

Recap:

-"Ziva, i need to tell you something." Abby said holding Ziva's hand.

"What my kitten?" Ziva asked concerned.

"Your father was the one who had Mikel kidnap me. He wanted Isaiah to be his heir. Ziva, what if he comes after us again?" Abby said worried for her family.

"We need to call Mrs. Vance and warn her." Ziva grabbed her cell and dialed the number.

"Hello Mrs. Vance?" Ziva said when the phone was picked up.

"Shalom Ziva." Eli said into the phone.

Ziva looked at Abby with tears in her eyes and mouthed the words, "Eli has Isaiah." -

"Ziva, don't worry, Isaiah is safe with me. Oh and no Mrs. Vance isn't dead. She fine just a little tied up. Why would you keep my grandson from me?" Eli asked.

"I did not want him to be like Ari or you! That is why! Now leave my family alone!" Ziva said tears running down her face.

"Let me see...no! This is my grandson. By the time you get a team ready and over here i'll be gone with him. Good-bye Ziva!" Eli hung up.

"Abby! He has him! He's leaving with him! Oh god why? Why does this happen to me?" Ziva cried.

"Ziva please. Gibbs won't let him. I called Gibbs while you were on the phone. He is already on Eli's ass. Please babe, don't cry. I hate to see my ninja cry." Abby said holding Ziva's head close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry my demons followed me." Ziva sobbed.

"We all have our demons. We learn to live with them and some we learn to ignore. I have many demons. You remember, i was anorectic and i use to cut my wrists. Trust me, i came with as much problems as you my Zee. Please don't hate yourself." Abby said as she kissed Ziva on the top if her head.

"I love you." Ziva whispered.

"I love you more." Abby whispered back.

(4 hours later)

"What if they didn't get to them in time? What if Eli is gone with Isaiah?" Ziva sobbed.

"Ziva, Gibbs said that he would get Isaiah back! Gibbs would never lie to us. Please just lay back down before you hurt yourself." Abby pleaded Ziva.

Four hours they had been waiting. Ziva had no idea what was taking so long. She was pacing up and down her hospital room. Abby was trying to get her to lay back down.

"Someone loose a child?" Tony said walking in with Isaiah.

"Oh my god! Tony! Isaiah! Oh god thank you!" Ziva said taking Isaiah from Tony.

"Thank you Tony. Where's Gibbs?" Abby asked hugging Tony.

"Right here Abs." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs! Thank you so much." Abby said hugging Gibbs.

"She gunna be alright?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"I don't know. I've never seen her like this." Abby said with a sigh.

Ziva sat on the window's ledge and rocked Isaiah in her arms. She looked at Isaiah and tears fell from her eyes. She looked out the window and began to sob softly.

"Nothing will hurt you. I promise. I won't let them hurt you like they hurt me." Ziva whispered to Isaiah.

Ziva shut her eyes and began to remember her childhood.

(Flash-Back)

"Move Ziva! Or you will be shot!" Eli yelled at a his 6 year old child.

"Aba, i can't, you have shot me on my leg!" The 6 year old Ziva cried.

"I told you to move! If you would have listened then you would not have been shot in the leg! Now get up and move!" Eli shouted.

"Yes Aba." Ziva sobbed.

"Enough! You cry! Crying is a sign of weakness! You will learn to be without weakness!" Eli said storming over to Ziva.

"Please Aba! Not again! I am sorry, please!" Ziva sobbed as she tried to run from her father.

"No! You will learn not to feel!" Eli said grabbing Ziva's arm. "If you scream, it will be ten times worse!" Eli warned.

"Yes Aba." Ziva said shutting her eyes hard. Then she felt her arm break. She but her lip to stop the scream from coming out o her mouth.

"Good! Now, walk yourself to the nurse and get your arm fixed! I expect you to be able to do a pull up by next week! Go! And stop crying!" Eli shouted.

Ziva ran as fast as her injured legs could take her. She got to the nurse and her arm was fixed into a cast. The bullet was remove from her leg and was bandaged.

"Why do allow him to do this to you Ziva? You are too young." The female nurse said to Ziva.

"Because he says i am meant for Mossad like my brother Ari. He said i am not a girl because of my extra part." Ziva sobbed.

"Sweetheart, you are just unique. That is nothing to be ashamed of. You remember that you are special, alright?" The nurse told Ziva.

"Okay, thank you." Ziva said kissing the nurse on the cheek.

"Your welcome. Please be more careful." The nurse said before kissing Ziva on the cheek.

"I will." Ziva said limping away.

(End Of Flash-Back)

"Ziva? Are you okay?" Abby whispered walking towards Ziva.

"Huh? Oh. Umm, ya. I'll be fine. Here take Isaiah." Ziva said handing Isaiah to Gibbs.

"Ziver, we didn't get your father. He got away." Gibbs said softly.

"What?! How?" Ziva asked shocked.

"When we got to Mrs. Vance's house, Isaiah was in his playpen and Mrs. Vance was tied to a chair. Also there was no sign of Eli anywhere." DiNozzo explained.

"For all we know he could be coming for Abby, Isaiah and I!" Ziva shouted throwing a chair across the room. "He ruined my childhood and he is now trying to ruin my marriage and family! Was my life not enough! Did i not do everything he asked! He broke my arms and legs! He shot at me! I can't even imagine what he would do to Isaiah if he got his hands on him! Gibbs, we need to find him or, or," Ziva fell into her knees crying. Gibbs was about to touch her but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me! Everyone, LEAVE!" Ziva yelled.

The team went outside the room.

"I'll talk to her. Take Isaiah." Abby said to Gibbs once they were outside Ziva's hospital room.

"Be careful Abs." Gibbs said kissing Abby's forehead.

"I will." Abby said before reentering te room.

"I thought i said for everyone to leave." Ziva said when she heard Abby open the door.

"Babe, it's just me. Please talk to me." Abby pleaded.

"What do you want to talk about? How my father almost took our som and turned him into another Ari? About how i've put you and our son's life in danger? Abby if you stay with me, there's a big chance you'll never see a full life! Are you really ready to give up the rest if your life for me? I'm broken, worthless, why do you want me?" Ziva sobbed.

"Don't you dare question my love for you! You know i'd move heaven and hell to be with you! I'd do anything for you! Don't you understand? I fucking love you Ziva David! I'm proud to be Abigail Scuito-David! I'm proud to be your wife. I don't care that being with you means i'm in constant danger! I wanna be with you and i could never love anyone else in my whole life!" Abby said grabbing Ziva in for a hug.

"I love you, Abby." Ziva sobbed into Abby shoulder.

"I will always love you my sweet israeli ninja." Abby said before pulling Ziva back to kiss her on the lips.

"My Abby, i would be dead without you." Ziva said holding Abby closer.

"Same here my Zee. Make love to me?" Abby asked.

"How? We are in a hospital?" Ziva asked.

"Put a sock on the door knob outside and tape a piece of paper over the small window on the door. I'm sure Gibbs, Tony and Tim can take care of Isaiah for a little bit." Abby said kissing Ziva's neck.

"Ok, 5 minutes. Get undress and lay on the bed." Ziva said kissing Abby quickly before getting tape and a piece of paper.

(Outside with Gibbs, Tony and Tim.)

"Hey look! What's Ziva doing with that sock?" Tim asked.

"Oh ya! Get it Ziva!" Tony shouted.

Ziva stuck out her hand and threw Tony the finger. Then shut the door.

"What are they doing babe?" Tim asked Tony.

"Well, remember when i told you to put a sock on the door knob of our hotel room?" Tony asked Tim.

"Ya, so...oh my god! They wouldn't...would they?" Tim asked making a face.

"They would, McGee. And we better leave them be. They've had a hard week." Gibbs said laughing.

(Back with Abby and Ziva)

"You're still so damn sexy!" Ziva said grabbing Abby. Abby was only in her bra and underwear.

"I'm fat. Don't say that." Abby pouted.

"You're not fat." Ziva said.

"I gained 15 pounds, Ziva." Abby wined.

"There is just more of you for me to love. Now get on that bed and let me make love to my beautiful wife." Ziva said kissing Abby deeply.

"Please, make love to me my ninja!" Abby moaned.

Ziva picked Abby up and placed her on the bed. Ziva pulled off her pants and boxers before getting on top of Abby. Ziva kissed Abby neck and moved down to her stomach then her hips. Ziva stopped kissing Abby to pull off Abby's underwear. Ziva then kissed Abby hot, wet core.

"Don't tease! We only have a little amount of time. Fuck me please." Abby begged.

"As you wish my gothic beauty." Ziva lined up her throbbing hard member with Abby wet entrance. Ziva slowly pushed into Abby.

"Oh god, Ziva! Please! Move! Fuck me!" Abby moaned.

Ziva wasted no more time. She moved in and out of Abby fast and hard.

"Oh shit! I'm gunna cum!" Abby shouted.

(Outside with Gibbs, Tony and Tim)

"Oh shit! I'm gunna cum!" Tony, Gibbs and Tim heard Abby scream.

"Well, someone's having fun." Tong said with a smile.

"Shut up Tony! Or no fun for you." Tim said with a sly smile.

"Come on baby, you can resist this!" Tony said pointing to himself.

"Both if you! Shut it! I don't wanna hear anymore!" Gibbs said getting up and walking around with a fussy Isaiah.

(Back with Abby and Ziva)

"Me too my love. Cum with me!" Ziva said.

Abby's walls tightened around Ziva's cock as she came hard. Ziva followed right behind her. Ziva felt Abby's wall clamp around her and poured her hot seed deep inside Abby's womb.

"Oh god! You're amazing Ziva." Abby moaned as she kissed Ziva's neck.

"No, you are truly amazing my angel. I love you." Ziva said kissing Abby's perfect lips.

"I think we need to shower." Abby said.

"Did you bring clothes?" Ziva asked.

"Nope, can i borrow some?" Abby asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind wearing baggy cargo pants and a big t-shit." Ziva said tossing the clothes to Abby.

"I don't mind at all." Abby said.

Both women took a shower together and quickly got dressed.

"Ok, you can tell the team to come back in." Ziva said after they finished getting dressed.

"Ok." Abby said and bounced out of the room.

"Well, hello!" Tony said as Abby bounced over towards where they were sitting.

"Hey guys! Ziva's calm down so y'all can come back in." Abby said with a smile.

"Ya, clam? Did you two have fun?" Tony asked with a sly smile causing Abby to blush.

"Babe! Don't embarrass her! Sorry Abs." Tim said slapping Tony on the back of his head.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said still blushing as Gibbs rounded the corner with Isaiah.

"Hey Abs, Isaiah's asleep in his carrier." Gibbs said pointing to the blue carrier next to Tony.

"Thanks...ummm...Ziva's clam now." Abby said awkwardly.

"Hey, Abs. I know you and Ziva needed that. It's ok." Gibbs said smiling.

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby smiled.

(A Few Days Later)

"Abby! Dinner is ready!" Ziva called from down stairs.

"Shh! Isaiah just got clam an is sleeping." Abby said coming down the stairs.

"Sorry love. How are you?" Ziva asked.

"Fine, i just wish you were home more." Abby pouted.

"I know, i'll take some vacation time soon." Ziva said as she wrapped her arms around Abby waist from behind.

"I love you. I love you so much." Abby said turning around in Ziva's arms.

"What's wrong babe?" Ziva asked.

"I just miss you." Abby said snuggling into Ziva's chest.

"How sweet." Said a voice from behind Abby and Ziva.

Ziva turned and found Eli David standing behind them with a gun.

"Eli! What do you want?" Ziva hissed.

"My grandson! He will be Mossad!" Eli yelled back.

"No he won't!" Ziva yelled back. Ziva drew her SIG from her side holster and pointe it at Eli.

"You wouldn't...you are weak!" Eli said with a evil laugh.

"Try me!" Ziva dared.

Boom! A two guns shots went off at the same time. Blood on the wall, but who was shot?

(To be Continued...)


	4. Peace At Last?

Chapter 4: Peace At Last?

Recap:

-Ziva turned and found Eli David standing behind them with a gun.

"Eli! What do you want?" Ziva hissed.

"My grandson! He will be Mossad!" Eli yelled back.

"No he won't!" Ziva yelled back. Ziva drew her SIG from her side holster and pointe it at Eli.

"You wouldn't...you are weak!" Eli said with a evil laugh.

"Try me!" Ziva dared.

Boom! A two guns shots went off at the same time. Blood on the wall, but who was shot?-

Abby opened her eyes to find Eli on the floor holding his hand over his bleeding chest.

"You messed with my family, you took my childhood and you ruined my life, now you die." Ziva said with a dark look on her face.

"Babe just let it be. Let me call Gibbs." Abby pleaded.

"No! He must die!" Ziva shouted.

"Why? Please stop this, Ziva. Where is your heart?" Abby said tears coming down her face.

Ziva saw the scared look on Abby's face and heard Isaiah crying upstairs. She looked in the mirror behind Abby. She saw the dark look in her face. Just like her father's when he would shoot at her. She was becoming Eli.

"What have i done?" Ziva said dropping her gun and falling to her knees.

"Becoming the one thing you said you would never become. You finally are becoming me." Eli said couching.

"No. NO! I-i NO!" Ziva said grabbing her wild curls and began crying.

"I'm calling Gibbs." Abby said tears streaming down her face.

(15minutes later)

Eli was taken to the hospital and after he was going to be thrown in jail. Ziva was curled up in a corner crying. And Abby was on the couch rocking Isaiah back to sleep.

"Abs, what's wrong with Ziva?" Gibbs asked sitting next to Abby.

"She went into shock after she shot Eli. She won't talk to anyone. Gibbs, i'm scared...what if she never talks again? I don't think i can do this with out her, Gibbs." Abby said tears falling from her eyes.

"No more crying, Abs. Please? I'll see if i can get her to talk. Just stay here." Gibbs said kissing her forehead.

Gibbs walked over to where Ziva was curled up. Ziva was rocking back and forth, shaking. She had her hands buried in her wild curls as she rocked and cried.

"Ziva? You in there?" Gibbs said making Ziva look at him.

Ziva gave him a blank stare. She didn't say anything. She just lifted her hand and placed it in his cheek.

"Can you hear me?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded her head. She was still in so much shock she couldn't speak.

"Talk to me. Or at lease talk to Abby." Gibbs said.

Ziva lifted her hand and started signing.

(\signing/)

\I'll sign to Abby, but i won't talk./ ziva signed. Ziva had picked up sign langue soon after she fell for Abby.

\Okay/ Gibbs signed back.

Gibbs walked over to Abby and sat down next to her.

"She won't talk. But she will sign." Gibbs said taking Isaiah from Abby.

"Thank you." Abby said then got up and sat in front of Ziva.

\Hi./ Abby signed.

\Hi./ Ziva signed not meeting Abby's eyes.

\Why won't you speak?/ Abby asked.

\Because it hurts to speak. I'm afraid of what i have become./ Ziva signed with a sigh.

\Why? You are not like Eli. You are Ziva. You are my beloved./ Abby signed as tears came down her face.

\Please don't cry. It hurts me when you cry./ Ziva signed as tears fell down her face.

"Then talk to me. Please." Abby said sadness think in her voice.

\I will talk, but i want us to be alone./ Ziva signed.

"Fine, come with me?" Abby asked.

Ziva nodded her head and got up to follow Abby. Ziva followed Abby up stairs to their room.

"What's wrong, babe?" Abby said sitting in their bed.

Ziva walked over to Abby and sat on her lap and just hugged her. Abby cradled Ziva in her arms and rocked her like a child. Ziva felt stupid acting like this but she didn't care. She felt safe in Abby's arms.

"I'm a monster." Ziva whispered.

"What?" Abby said with confusion.

"I'm a monster. The way you looked at me when i shot Eli. I had the same look that he had when he trained Ari and I. I was evil. I am evil. How can you love a monster?" Ziva asked as she began to cry.

"You are not a monster. Would a monster feel bad about shooting someone? Hell, would a monster feel at all? No! You are not a monster. You are my beloved Ziva. And i am your wife. Don't forget your son, who needs you. Ziva, my love, you are not a monster. You are my lover, my wife, my beloved." Abby said holding Ziva closer to her if it was even possible.

Ziva cried for a long while. She stayed in Abby's arms and just cried. She let out so many tears that she had held in since she was a small child.

"Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Yes?" Ziva whispered.

"May i ask what your father did to you? I mean if it hurts too much please just feel free to say no." Abby said quickly.

"It does not hurt. Not any more, at least." Ziva said with a sigh.

"Oh, will you tell me?" Abby asked.

"Yes. I was about 5 when my father started training me. He told me i was not a woman because if my defect. So he treated me no different than any other male Mossad trainee. It was hard. He would push me to the point of exhaustion. My days would drag on and some days, i would not sleep. There was once a time when i was 14 that i did not sleep for 5 days strait. I went through all the training. My father would take me out to a large fenced field and he would shoot at me and tell me to dodge the bullets. I had been shot in the legs 14 times and in the chest about 6 by the age of 10. Bullets no longer hurt me...i was numb. My father broke both my arms so many time i can not remember. He also broke my legs numerous times. He said it would make me strong. It did, but it scarred me for life. I never had a childhood, only once did my father ever be a father. Once when i was in high school, he went to my graduation. That was it. The only time he ever said he loved me, that he was proud of me, that i was his daughter, not a half-breed freak. My life at the beginning was tough and it sucked. But if it wasn't for my bad childhood, i would have never met anyone like you, or even married. I love you Abby." Ziva finished with tears in her eyes as she snuggled back into Abby's neck and arms.

"Babe, i didn't know. Life must have sucked for you. My life story is nothing compared to that. My demons scarred me too, but not that bad. Babe i love you so much." Abby said holding onto Ziva and crying.

"Don't cry. I hurts me to see you cry. Please. I miss your smile." Ziva said wiping Abby's tears away.

"I just can't help it. I feel too much. It's like, when you're in pain, i can feel it too." Abby said through her tears.

"Abby, why did you cut? And why did you not eat?" Ziva asked holding Abby.

"You really wanna listen to my life story? It's not all that great." Abby said with a sigh.

"You listen to me, ramble on about my sucky childhood. I am willing to listen to you any day. I love you that much, my angel." Ziva said.

"My life was normal, or at least i thought. I don't remember much about my real mom and dad. All i know is that they gave me up. When i found out i was adopted, i hated my real parents for giving me up. I began cutting when i was about 12. Children at my school called me a freak cause i was goth. And because my parents were deaf. I was a little cubby when i was in the 5th grade and i got called fatty and balloon girl. So i stopped eating. When i dropped the weight, people still made fun of me. It was like i was never good enough. When i was 15, i got my first boyfriend. I thought if i had a boyfriend, people would stop messing with me. But he was paid to be my boyfriend just to trick me. He's the one who got me pregnant with Dove. He was paid to love me and to sleep with me. When i told him i was pregnant, he slapped me then punched me and told me if i ever told anyone it was him, he'd kill me. So i told my mom i didn't know who the father was. My own mother called me a whore. My father was more understanding. He's the one who took care of me when i was throwing up at 3am or if i had a craving for chocolate and pickles, he would go to the store and buy them for me. Even if it was 3am. My mother hated me. She wouldn't even talk to me. My father was the one who set up all my doctor's appointments and was there when i gave birth. I love him so much. My life in no way was as bad as yours but i did have a rough start...my life was not as happy as i am...i just learned to smile through all the pain and guilt. But i am so happy i found you my beloved. I think i'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Abby finished by hugging Ziva close to her chest and a burring her nose in Ziva's wild curls.

"It's over. Everything. We can finally be at peace my love." Ziva said.

"Peace at last? I don't think it'll last very long. There is always another monster." Abby said.

"But we will not fight them alone. We have each other and the team. We will stay together and be happy. I promise, i will do everything to make sure you're happy and safe my angel." Ziva said kissing Abby's forehead.

"Lets go let Gibbs know that you're okay now and put Isaiah back to sleep." Abby said yawning.

"And i think we should get you to sleep, my love." Ziva said getting off of Abby's lap.

"As long as you're coming with me." Abby said getting up and wrapping her arms around Ziva's neck.

"I promise." Ziva said pecking Abby's lips.

(Yes! Chapter 4 done! I have 1 more chapter to wrap up this fanfic and i will have it done, hopefully soon! I made up Abby and Ziva's pasts from my own twisted mind! Hope you enjoyed this fic! Let me know what you think..)


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5: A New Life

(7 years later)

7 year old Isaiah stood up in front of his class with his essay in hand.

"Ok Isaiah, lets hear your essay on your family." His teacher said politely.

Isaiah smiled at his teacher and turned to the class and began reading.

"My name is Isaiah Scuito-David. My family is not like most families. I have two moms, a younger brother and one of my mothers is pregnant with my baby sister. Both of my mothers work for NCIS. One is an agent and the other is a forensic scientist. Also i have my uncle Tony and uncle Tim. Both are NCIS agents as well. And my awesome grandpa Gibbs. He is the leader of the team my moms and uncles work for. Grandpa Ducky works in autopsy. He is very cool and buys me toys and lets me play hide an seek in his office. My little brother, who is 4 years old, is deaf. He speaks by using his hands. My moms taught me sign language so i can talk to him. He is very sweet. I know 5 different languages because one of my moms speaks 10 and has taught me most of them. My family is not perfect but it is nice. I love all my family and i wouldn't chance a thing. The end." Isaiah finished and the class clapped.

"Thank you, Isaiah. You may sit down now." The teacher said.

(3 hours later)

"Aba! I got a 100 on my essay!" Isaiah said running to Ziva as she got there to pick him up from school.

"That is wonderful! Let us go home. Ima has dinner cooking. She is making your favorite, pasta with meat sauce and garlic toast!" Ziva said helping Isaiah into the car.

"Ya! Also, i got a sticker for perfect attendance!" Isaiah said pointing to his shirt where a small red smily face sticker was.

"Wonderful!" Ziva said kissing his forehead before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

The ride home was filled with Isaiah talking about what a wonderful day at school he had. When they got home, Ziva unbuckled him and he ran into the house.

"Ima! Ima! Ima!" Isaiah yelled running into the house.

"Hey baby! How was school?" Abby asked as she stirred the pasta.

"Great! I got a 100 on my essay! And i got a sticker for perfect attendance!" Isaiah said happily pointing to his shirt where the red smily face was.

"That is wonderful! Now, will please go tell your brother that dinner is almost ready." Abby said tussling his hair.

"Yes Ima!" Isaiah said then ran up the stairs to get his younger brother.

Isaiah tapped his younger brother shoulder.

(\signing/)

\Hello Isaiah!/ His younger bother signed.

\Hey Jackson! Ima said to come down stairs cause dinner is almost ready./ Isaiah signed back.

\Okay! Let's go i'm hungry!/ Jackson signed with a laugh.

"Ima! Aba! Jackson and I are here!" Isaiah announced running down the stairs with Jackson on his heels.

"Okay! Isaiah set the table." Abby said handing Isaiah the plates.

\Jackson, will you place the forks and spoons, please./ Abby signed.

\Yes, Ima!/ Jackson signed before taking the silverware from Abby.

"Abby, you okay?" Ziva said concerned.

"I'm okay. Just tired. The little gal was restless this afternoon. Wouldn't stop kicking." Abby said rubbing her 7 month pregnant belly.

"How about after dinner, i call Gibbs and he can take the kids to his house for the night and you and i can have some time to ourselves?" Ziva said kissing Abby forehead.

"Sounds good. It is the weekend so i think the boys would like it." Abby said smiling.

The family ate silently.

"\Hey boys! I called grandpa Gibbs, and he said he wants y'all to spend the weekend with him! How does that sound?/" Abby said and signed at the same time.

"Sounds great! I can't wait!" Isaiah said smiling.

\So we get to spend the whole weekend with grandpa Gibbs? Awesome!/ Jackson signed.

"\Go get packed and i'll clean up the table!/" Abby signed and said at the same time.

The boys ran up stairs to pack and Abby started picking up the dishes.

"Nope. Sit. I got this." Ziva said taking the plates from Abby.

"Ziva, baby, i know you wanna help but again, i say, i am not disabled, i'm pregnant. I can do the dishes." Abby said trying to take the plates from Ziva.

"Sit. Your feet are swollen and your back is tense. I can tell. Now go sit on the couch and after the boys are gone, i'll rub your back." Ziva said kissing Abby's lips quickly, then turning to walk to the kitchen.

(15 minutes later)

"Isaiah! Grab your brother and y'all's stuff! Grandpa Gibbs is here!" Ziva yelled as Abby let Gibbs in.

"Thank you so much for taking the boys." Abby said as she hugged Gibbs.

"No problem Abs. Anything for you and Ziver. Want them back sunday night?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes please." Abby said.

"Alright!" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Grandpa Gibbs!" Isaiah said jumping into Gibbs' open arms.

"Hey big guy. Where's Jackson?"

"Right behind me." Isaiah said as Gibbs put him down.

\Hey Jackson. You ready?/ Gibbs signed to Jackson.

\Yes!/ Jackson signed back.

"\Okay, say good bye to Ima and Aba./" Gibbs said while signing.

Both boys gave their moms a hug and left. Abby walked back to the couch and sat down. Ziva came up and sat behind Abby and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Feel better?" Ziva asked.

"Much. Mmmm." Abby moaned.

"Glad to hear. How's our little girl?" Ziva asked placing her hand in Abby's swollen belly.

"She's okay. Clam right now. Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Yes my angel?"

"Did you ever think you'd do all this? The marriage thing and the kids?" Abby asked as he leaned into Ziva.

"Honestly, no. In my mind, i did not think there was room in my life for a family or even a wife or husband. And kids? I never though of kids. I never even thought i'd make it past my 21st birthday." Ziva finished with a sigh. "But i am glad i married you and have two beautiful children with another on the way."

"I always thought i was too busy for a relationship. The thought of kids ran through my mind but i thought i wouldn't be a good mother after i had given up Dove. But i am so glad i married you and had children." Abby smiled and rubbed her swollen belly.

"How many kids do you want?" Ziva asked laughing a bit.

"I'm not sure. But for now i think 3 is enough...although, 10 would make me happy." Abby said jokingly.

"Well them we better get to it!" Ziva said kissing Abby's neck.

"Ziva, i'm kidding. I don't know how many i want, but i'm happy with the two that are here and the one on the way." Abby said laughing.

"Life's perfect, huh?" Ziva said sighing.

"Ya. As perfect as it can be." Abby said as she leaned into Ziva's arms.

The both fell asleep on the couch before going up to their room and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Life was good. All was well and Abby ad Ziva had the perfect life. Neither of them would have guessed that their life would end up like this. They were happy, alive and had a beautiful family together. They lived in peace finally! A new life for both Abby and Ziva. THE END!

(OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FANFIC IS OVER! I hope you enjoyed this fic! A lot of thought and sleepless night went into this fic. Let me know what you think! Thank for all who followed this from the first story, "Ziva's Secret & Abby's Choice" all the way to "Abby & Ziva: A Tale Of Two Worlds" you giys are amazing! I love you all! Thank you again!)


End file.
